Earth moving machines have long been known to employ torque converters to co-operate with their engines. These torque converters typically contain impeller clutches having several sets of clutch plates and/or friction plates therein. These impeller clutches are typically configured for accomplishing a selective engagement between an impeller and a turbine present in the torque converter. However, these impeller clutches also have a propensity for heating up during operation i.e., when engaging and disengaging the impeller from the turbine numerous times during operation of the machine. Although various parts of the torque converter including the impeller clutch may dissipate heat through a natural process of convection via a body of the torque converter, fluctuations in the rate of heat convection can nevertheless still impact an amount of cooling to the impeller clutch. Over a period of time and upon prolonged use, the impeller clutch may be subject to premature wear and tear, and may even fail to operate as it would normally.
U.S Publication 2014/0174876 discloses a torque converter clutch cooling system that includes a clutch housing defined between a drive hub of a drive member and a clutch hub of a driven member and a clutch assembly housed in the clutch housing. The clutch hub includes a hub deck having a plurality of bores therethrough, an inner annulus extending axially from the hub deck, and an outer annulus extending axially from the hub deck, the outer annulus including a plurality of radial orifices therethrough and a lip flange extending from a distal end towards the inner annulus. The clutch assembly includes a plurality of clutch plates secured to the drive hub and a plurality of friction plates secured to the driven member. A piston assembly is provided for engaging or disengaging the plurality of friction plates against the plurality of clutch plates to cause or release integrated rotation of the drive member and the driven member.
However, manufacturers of torque converters are continuing to develop newer ways and/or strategies for cooling impeller clutches associated with torque converters.